Bound by Value
by Alecton
Summary: TRAD de Sex'n'Love (pardon du retard). Vendu par son père pour payer une dette à un homme mystérieux, Raito aurait préféré être un simple majordome plutôt que de devenir l'un des amants de son maître. Comment la situation va - t - elle évoluer pour lui? M L/Light et autres...


Bound By Value.

**Couple: L/Light Léger Mello/L/Light/Near/Matsuda/Matt et ****autres****combinaisons****. **

**Mots : **

**Disclaimer: Death Note ne m'appartient pas mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'apprécier D Les paroles de la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. **

**Avertissement : SM ? Très probable. Yaoi ? Pour sûr. Amour entre homme ? Si vous êtes chanceux. Lol, je plaisante, bien sûr que oui ! Attention vous risquez d'être aveugler par la buée. :D Rating M a cause de personne délicieusement perverses. Ceci contient aussi des thèmes un peu dépressif et gore en quelque sorte (Alecton : (hausse un sourcil) En quelque sorte ? jolie euphémisme pour violence sur un animal.) Pas trop juste une lichette. La Fanfiction L/Light la plus sombre que j'ai faîtes ! D : **

**Résumer : Vendu par son propre père pour échapper à ses créanciers, le fils ainé de la famille Yagami, Yagami Raito, est acheté par un maitre mystérieux. Il s'attendait à être un serviteur, un jardinier, peut – être s'il avait de la chance un majordome. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à devoir être l'un des nombreux amants de son propriétaire en plus de gérer les tâches triviale de serviteurs. Qu'es ce que le pauvre petit Raito va faire ?**

_Feel it falling off like clothing._

_(Sentir que ça tombe comme des vêtements)_

_Taste it rolling on your tongue._

_(Le laisser fondre sur ta langue)_

_See the light's above you glowing._

_(Voir la lumière au-dessus de toi briller)_

_Oh and breathe them deep into your lungs._

_(Oh et respire – le pronfondément dans tes poumons) _

_It was always simple._

_(Ca a toujours été simple.)_

_Not hidden hard._

_(Pas vraiment caché)_

_You've been pulling at the strings,_

_(Tu as tiré les ficelles)_

_Playing puppeteer for Kings,_

_(Jouer les marionnettistes pour les Rois)_

_And you had enough._

_(Et tu en as eu assez)_

_But the search ends here,_

_(Mais ta quête s'arrête là)_

_Where the night is totally clear,_

_(Ou la nuit est complétement clair)_

_And your heart is fierce._

_(Et où ton Cœur est fier.)_

_So now you finally know that you control where you go,_

_(Alors maintenant tu sais finalement que tu contrôle ta direction,)_

_You can,_

_(Tu peux,)_

_Steer._

_(Diriger.)_

_Missy Higgins ~ Steer_

(Alecton : Bonne lecture !)

*~*Yaoi*~*

Raito était choqué, ce qui lui arrivait souvent ces dernier temps. Regardé son ''maitre'' se faire sauter dessus par un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui pouvait facilement être confondu avec une femme mais qui était définitivement un mâle peut faire ça aux gens. Ils étaient tous les deux nus comme à ce qu'on peut s'attendre pour ce genre de situation, avec le blond chevauchant et appréciant visiblement la virilité de son maître. Raito se contenta de grincer des dents, mettre de côté ce qu'il était venu faire au départ et remettre ça à plus tard quand son maitre serait moins… occupé… et il sorti de la chambre. L'appel de son nom tombant dans les oreilles d'un sourd.

**Un mois auparavant.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire nom de Dieu par J'ai été vendu bordel ? » enrageait Raito en agrippant les épaules de son père et le secouant comme un possédé.

« Je devais le faire Raito. Ils allaient me cassé les jambes et prendre la maison si je ne l'avais pas fait. » Expliqua tristement le père de Raito, Soichiro. « Essaie de me comprendre je t'en prie, je dois penser à ta mère et à ta sœur. »

« Mais tu m'as VENDU MOI ? J'aurais pu travailler pour regagner l'argent ! » Hurla Raito, relâchant l'homme avec dégoût. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison.

« Raito, si j'avais pu trouver une autre voie, je l'aurais prise sans hésité. » supplia Soichiro.

« Il y a toujours une autre voie père. Mais il est trop tard pour que je te pardonne désormais. » Répondit Raito, pousser et jeter dehors par la porte ouverte. Il fut ensuite brutalement embarquer dans une calèche tiré par deux chevaux noirs. Il tomba sur un siège et se releva lui-même, attrapant la poignée de porte et jura en réalisant qu'elle été fermé à clé.

« Yagami Raito. » Raito sursauta à la voix venant de derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas seul dans la cabine.

« Qui êtes – vous ? » demanda Raito, inquiet par l'homme dans l'ombre. Ce ne fut que quand il enleva son chapeau haut-de-forme de sa tête que Raito pu enfin le voir correctement. Il avait une touffe de cheveux noir ébouriffés sur la tête. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient accentués par des lignes sombres indiquant une potentielle insomnie. Sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive, presque cadavérique et ses lèvres se fendirent en un rictus.

« Je suis L ton nouveau maître. »

« Je n'ai pas de maître. »

« A partir de maintenant si. Je suis celui qui t'acheté. »

Raito serra la mâchoire et réalisa réellement qu'il était la propriété de cet homme désormais. Il tourna la tête ne voulant plus voir l'autre homme et préféra se concentré sur le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que sa tête fut forcé à se retourné vers la direction qu'elle avait fui.

« Tu es encore plus magnifique que ce que ton père avait décrit. » Les yeux cannelles s'écarquillèrent, et se retira de la poigne froide qui maintenait sa tête.

« Je suis un homme, je ne suis pas magnifique. » il secoua ses cheveux châtain inconsciemment, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se mit en boule pour se faire aussi petit que possible. Son corps était fin et avait quelque courbe féminine. Il avait toujours été raillé pour ça et portait des pantalons larges pour cacher les dîtes courbes.

L sourit de la défiance de Raito avant que son attention ne soit attirée par la vue de l'extérieur. La calèche fut silencieuse pendant le reste de la chevauchée, avant d'arriver devant un grand manoir. L descendit de la calèche et offrit sa main à Raito comme si il était une femme en besoin d'assistance. Raito résista à l'envie gifler la main et se contenta d'ignoré le geste. Ses pieds recouverts de simples sandales, cognèrent contre les pierres lisses et il ne put que se tenir debout et observé l'impressionnante bâtisse.

« Viens maintenant Raito » l'appela L qui s'avançait déjà vers l'entrée principal. Raito arriva à peine a avaler sa fierté pour suivre l'homme. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée et trouvèrent alignés quatre garçons nus. Raito glapit, et se couvrit les yeux. Ils étaient tous entre 16 et 20 ans, Raito en ayant 17 lui – même.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ils sont nus ? Pourquoi ils sont ici ? Pourquoi sont- ils nus ici ?! » Glapissait Raito, en utilisant ses deux mains pour bloquer sa vue.

« C'est Raito. Near, Mello, amenez – le dans ma chambre et préparez- le. » Ordonna L en se dirigeant dans la salle à manger avec un vieux gentleman « Watari je veux un gâteau. »

Raito fut emporté en haut par les deux garçons avec une force surprenante.

« Ou es que vous m'emmenez bordel ? » demanda Raito en luttant contre leur prise.

« Mello, on va devoir restreindre celui – ci. » décida le garçon aux boucles blanches et aux yeux noirs. Le garçon blond aux yeux bleus acquiesça alors qu'ils poussèrent Raito dans une chambre et fermèrent derrière eux.

Raito était choqué et effrayé. En regardant autour il vit un lit à baldaquin, une coiffeuse, une armoire et une porte qui devait donner accès à une salle de bain. Il fut tiré de son analyse de la chambre quand les deux garçons tentèrent de le déshabiller. Raito protesta, battit des mains et réussit à frapper le blond dans l'estomac. Sa respiration fut visiblement coupé et Raito ne s'attendais pas à l'attaque quand celui aux cheveux blanc plongea sur lui, le plaquant sur le matelas. Raito rugit de défi mais il était trop tard pour se libéré du garçon sur lui ses mains étaient déjà menottées au lit. Celui aux cheveux blancs se releva et fit la moue à Raito.

« Regarde ce que tu m'a fait faire. J'ai mis les mauvais poignets dans les mauvaises menottes. »

« QU'ES CE QUI SE PASSE PUTAIN ? » explosa Raito en tordant les menottes pour tenter de s'échapper.

« Mello tu peux aller chercher un gant de toilette et de l'eau chaude s'il te plait ? » demanda le blanc à l'autre, qui avait récupéré son souffle. Il y réfléchi un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

« Bien sûr Near. » avant de partir pour la salle de bain, Mello s'approcha de Near et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Mello ne brise le baiser, fusilla du regard Raito et parti chercher ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Near le suivit du regard un moment avant de se retourner vers Raito à nouveau. Near réussit à se débarrasser du pantalon de Raito et à déboutonner sa chemise avant que Mello ne revienne avec un seau et deux gants.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi » Raito averti en repliant ses jambes, prêt à attaquer. Near et Mello se regardèrent puis Mello se jeta sur ses jambes, les immobilisant avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Near se précipita vers Raito et attrapa un mouchoir et une bouteille, dont il renversa une partie sur le mouchoir. Raito réalisa trop tard ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le mouchoir fut pressé sur son visage au moment où L entra par la porte. Il sourit en voyant Raito et enleva son pantalon. L'esprit de Raito était embrumé, alors qu'il se faisait laver par les deux garçons, ses parties les plus intimes n'étant pas oubliées.

« Non. Pitié. Ne faîtes pas ça. » Supplia Raito, priver de sa force et d'une grande partie de sa volonté. Il supplia L du regard, qui s'approchait désormais du lit.

« Mello prépare son trou. Near, prépare-moi. » Ordonna L en regardant Raito droit dans les yeux. Raito glapit lorsque Mello l'enjamba avec un sourire mauvais. Ses prochaines actions seront sa revanche pour le coup de pied de tout à l'heure. Near utilisait sa bouche pour préparer L et Mello enfonça ses doigts dans celle de Raito, le forçant à les recouvrir de salive. Raito essaya de les recracher mais se vit incapable de le faire. Mello fini par les retirés lui – même, les descendit et sépara les deux parfaites cuisses de Raito.

« Non. Non. Non. » Raito secouait sa tête sauvagement, des larmes se formants déjà dans ses yeux. Le doigt pénétra Raito et il glapit à nouveau. Par la suite il fut rejoint par deux autres, détendant l'anneau de muscle jusqu'à ce que Raito pense être son maximum.

Il allait vite comprendre qu'il s'était trompé.

Jusqu'au lendemain matin, non – stop.

Ils ont couché ensemble de nombreuse fois depuis. Raito avait insisté pour commencer une formation de majordome. Watari était un instructeur sévère mais Raito y trouvait satisfaction.

L avait continué à jouer avec les autres garçons aussi, et n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher à Raito. Au contraire, il le lui rappelait constamment et s'assurai que Raito les surprennes.

Raito jeta le chiffon à briller de manière inhabituellement violente de sa part sur la table puis serra ses poings en grinçant des dents.

« Qu'es ce qui t'a ainsi irrité, mon Raito ? » résonna la voix de L depuis le seuil de la pièce. Raito ne se retourna pas pour l'accueillir mais il pouvait l'imaginer sans mal son torse nu et son pantalon ouvert, dévoilant la descente de poil noir disparaissant sous la ceinture.

« Rien, Maître L. Désirez-vous quelque chose ? » Sa voix était monotone, il avait depuis longtemps perdu sa verve et sa combattivité.

« Tu nous interrompus Moi et Mello tout à l'heure. »

« Mes excuses. »

« … C'est tout ? »

« Vous vous attendiez à autres choses Maître L ? » Raito continua de nettoyer les verres à vin dont il s'occupait. Il venait juste de reposer le dernier quand il fut brutalement arracher de sa place et plaquer contre un mur. Il regarda passivement L, tout en ignorant son inconfort.

« Puis – je vous aider avec quoi que ce soit ? » Il fut réduit au silence par l'invasion d'un appendice humide.

Raito ne put s'empêcher de se hérisser en sentant le goût de Mello sur les lèvres de L. Il se retira rapidement du baiser en plissant le nez.

« Maître L, sans vouloir paraître irrévérencieux, vous avez encore le goût de votre dernière conquête et cela est très déplaisant. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Cela ne te rend pas furieux que je couche avec d'autres que toi ? »

Raito retourna lentement son visage vers L à nouveau, voyant la contrariété sur son visage. Il lui sourit gentiment, mais c'était évidant qu'il se forçait. « Mais, Maître L, de quel droit pourrais – je m'en indigné ? Je ne suis que votre objet, n'es-ce pas ? Vous n'avez cessé de me le rappeler depuis mon arriver. »

« Tu penses que j'ai agis ainsi uniquement dans le but de t'apprendre que tu n'étais rien d'autre que mon jouet ? »

« Aurais – je dû comprendre autre chose ? » L fusilla du regard Raito et maudis son faux sourire.

« Très bien. Va me chercher Matsuda, je ne suis pas encore satisfait. » L commença à s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Raito massa son épaule douloureuse à l'endroit où il avait été maintenu contre le mur.

« Certainement Maître L. » répondit-il doucement mais L l'avait tout de même entendu alors qu'il disparaissait de son champ de vision. Raito alla aux étables où il savait qu'il trouverait Matsuda en train de s'occuper des chevaux. Il le trouva en train de lutter avec un fier étalon, tirant sur ses rennes pour le forcer à se soumettre.

« Matsuda ! » L'appela bruyamment Raito, en rejoignant l'ancien policier. Matsuda avait pour habitude de travailler avec le père de Raito, et par conséquent le traiter comme une sorte de sempai. Ses cheveux noir et ses yeux marron le rendait assez banal mais il restait attirant.

« Ah, Raito ! Quoi de Neuf ? » Matsuda abandonna l'étalon et trottina vers Raito.

« L t'as convoqué dans ses appartements. »

Raito se senti malade en voyant la lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de Matsuda alors qu'il se précipita au Manoir.

« De toute manière il n'y a que toi qui sait s'y prendre avec ce cheval Raito. » Cria Matsuda au-dessus de son épaule. Raito ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il se tourna vers le cheval, qui était en train de le fixer. Il s'approcha de l'éblouissant étalon blanc.

« Comment vas – tu Kira ? » Il leva sa paume verticalement sans pour autant toucher le cheval. Le cheval ferma la distance, appréciant de pouvoir décidé s'il y avait contact ou pas. Une fois le contact établi c'était comme si les deux étaient des amis de longue date. Raito regarda aux alentours. Il avait fini ses tâches journalières. Le soleil se couchait alors il devra faire vite mais ils pouvaient y allé quand même. Raito se précipita vers la dépendance où il gardait une tenue de cavalier de rechange pour ne pas salir son costume. Une fois changé il sella Kira.

« Que penses – tu de faire une petite ballade Kira ? » demanda Raito en s'asseyant sur le dos de Kira. Le cheval acquiesça et fit rire Raito. Il guida le cheval hors de l'écurie, en n'oubliant pas de fermer avant de partir vers les champs.

Il suivit la même routine réconfortante, en s'assurant d'étiré tous les muscle de l'étalon. Ils galopaient sous le soleil couchant et Raito ne s'était pas autant senti détendu depuis le début de la journée. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et commença à rire. Il ne riait pas pour quelque chose d'amusant, c'était un rire sec et forcer, un automatisme.

Ils ralentirent à un stop, mais Raito ne voulant pas rentré maintenant. Il se pencha et appuya sa joue contre l'encolure du cheval. Il eut un déclic. Il ne devrait pas… mais…

« Hey tu veux sortir des sentiers battus ? » chuchota – t – il dans l'oreille du fier étalon. Le cheval eut l'air ravi par la proposition et Raito acquiesça, souriant. Il donna un léger coup de talon dans les flancs du cheval, le guidant sur un sentier de cavalier. Il était bien visible à travers les arbres mais toujours un peu rocheux.

Ils gagnèrent un peu de vitesse sur le chemin, Kira sauta au – dessus d'un fossé. Raito était extatique en sentant le vent dans ses cheveux et le soleil se couchant derrière les arbres.

Ils rentrèrent une heure après. Quand seule l'ombre du soleil subsistait. Raito était décoiffer et Kira s'était bien dépenser. Raito reconduisit Kira dans l'écurie et le brossa, lui donna à manger avant de se changer à nouveau et de se retourner pour partir.

L se trouvait dans l'entré.

Raito ignorait depuis combien de temps mais son regard meurtrier était déjà suffisamment effrayant. Raito retourna dans le box de Kira et enroula son bras autour de son cou comme réconfort. Le cheval était nerveux à cause de l'autre visiteur et il se tourna légèrement vers Raito pour le protégé.

« Maitre L. » l'accueilli Raito, secouer. « J'allais justement monté pour vous aider à vous mettre au lit. »

L caressa l'un des fouets sur le mur de l'écurie. « Ou était – tu ? »

« J'ai emmené Kira en ballade. »

« Matsuda s'occupe des chevaux. »

« Je suis le seul que Kira accepte. » Ce n'était pas la chose à dire et Raito le regretta dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

L prit le fouet et l'examina attentivement. « Oh. Et tu l'accepte ? »

Raito dégluti difficilement. « C'est mon cheval. »

« Faux Raito. C'est MON cheval. Et il doit obéir à son maître. » Grogna L en levant le fouet.

« NON ! » hurla Raito en sautant devant le cheval avant que le fouet puisse le toucher. Il hurla quand le fouet trancha à travers ses vêtements et sa chair. Il tomba au sol, un bras enrouler autour de sa poitrine. Il y avait une trainé de sang là où le fouet l'avait touché mais à part ça il était juste sonné.

« Raito ! Ce foutu cheval ! » Cria L, Raito leva les yeux à temps pour le voir sortir un pistolet de sa ceinture. Raito se remit à hurler alors qu'il essayait de protégé le cheval une fois de plus.

Cette fois si il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide. Matsuda entra dans l'écurie alors que la balle atteint Kira juste entre les deux yeux. Le sang et des bouts de cervelles s'éparpillèrent sur le mur de l'écurie alors que Raito hurler sans pouvoir s'arrêté.

« Oh mon dieu, non. KIRA ! Non, non, non, nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon ! » Raito ignorait la mare de sang alors qu'il tombait sur ses genoux près de son étalon étendu. Il leva les mains comme si il allait le toucher, mais sans oser, comme si un seul contact allait prouver sa mort.

Il posa finalement sa main sur l'encolure de Kira et ce fut comme si il pouvait sentir la vie s'échapper du cheval. Raito devint hystérique s'accrochant au cheval, son dernier morceau de bonheur.

« Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira. » Le nom du cheval était comme un mantra. Il regarda L, sa vision floue par un flot ininterrompu de larmes. Il voyait L, cependant, ainsi que Matsuda à côté de lui complètement choqué. « Espèce d'enfoiré de meurtrier ! J'espère que vous irez en enfer à vôtre putain de mort, salopard de cinglé ! Connard ! Démon ! ASSASSIN ! Pas étonnant que vous vous entourez de garçon ainsi ! Personnes ne vous aimeras jamais ! PERSONNE NE LE POURRAIT ! » Raito hurlait de rage, et le sang dont il était recouvert n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'il voyait rouge.

L s'en alla juste.

La motte de terre fraichement retourner était le seul memento du cheval de Raito, en dehors du sang qui imprégnait encore ses vêtements. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, les traces de larmes toujours visibles, et pria en un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas. Il senti la main de Matsuda sur son épaule lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Raito était brisé.

Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Kira était mort.

Ainsi que Raito.

Ils semblaient si intriquer l'un avec l'autre que si l'un mourrais l'autre le suivais dans la mort. Raito caressa la terre encore une fois avant de retourner dans la maison principale. Cela faisait toute une journée depuis que Kira était mort. Il était resté assis dans l'écurie à côté de lui avant que Matt et Matsuda ne viennent l'aider à enterré la dépouille. Watari lui avait donné son jour de repos et pour ça Raito lui en sera à jamais reconnaissant.

Raito grimpa les escaliers, marchant vers sa chambre pour se débarrasser du sang séché sur ses vêtements et lui – même. Mais il n'en sera jamais vraiment lavé.

« Raito. » son nom était appelé depuis la chambre de L et Raito senti les larmes menacer de s'échapper à nouveau. Il s'arrêta, repoussa la bile au fond de sa gorge et prit une grande respiration.

« Oui, Maitre L ? » répondit faiblement Raito en ouvrant doucement la porte tout en évitant de regarder l'homme.

« Regarde – moi Raito. » ordonna L. Raito ferma les yeux, leva la tête doucement et les entrouvrit. Il vit L étendu sur le lit, semblant ne pas avoir bougé aussi longtemps que Raito. Il avait un peu de barbe sur son menton c'était court mais bien là. Il était dans ses vêtements d'hier, toujours éclabousser de sang. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Les yeux de Raito étaient morts. « Désirez – vous quelque chose Maitre L ? »

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je vais préparez votre bain à l'instant. »

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Roses ou Lavandes, Maitre L ? »

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Les roses ont toujours été vos favorites. »

« Pardonne – moi. »

Raito se stoppa à ça. Il tourna doucement le robinet pour avoir de l'eau chaude. « Il n'y a rien à pardonner Maitre L. Il était en effet vôtre cheval et si vous avez jugez qu'il ne vous était de plus aucune utilité alors je n'ai rien à dire. Vous pouvez tout aussi facilement me faire la même chose. »

« Raito, je ne pourrais jamais… »

« Après tout vous m'avez achetez comme vous l'avez achetez. » Raito testa la température de l'eau, il réalisa qu'elle lui brulait la main et la refroidit. Il déposa les roses sur le rebord, répandit les pétales dans l'eau et aux alentours mais pas au point de les abimer. Il alluma des bougies car il se faisait tard. Il ferma le robinet quand le bain fut prêt.

Il senti une présence derrière lui et une main toucha son bras. Il se déroba au toucher et il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne ressente à nouveau le contact. Il ne bougea pas alors que ses vêtements ensanglanté lui étaient doucement retiré. Son corps nu se dressait devant L alors que lui aussi se déshabillait avant de le guider vers le bain. L y alla en premier, s'asseyant sur la surface en porcelaine. Il attrapa la main de Raito et l'attira doucement dans le bain pour le faire se poser sur L.

Oh comme Raito voulait s'éloigner du contact de L.

L'homme l'avait acheté, violer à plusieurs reprisent et tué son meilleur ami. Et pourtant le voilà, plus doux que jamais et suppliant son pardon.

« S'il te plait Raito, je souhaite pouvoir revenir sur mes actions. » Les doigts de L redessinèrent la blessure sur le torse de Light. Il l'avait complétement oublié.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça t'a blessé. »

« Et pourquoi vous sentiriez – vous concernez ? Je suis tout juste vôtre objet. Exactement comme les autres garçons, les chevaux, les chaises, les plantes. Je ne suis même pas une personne. »

« Je ne ferais pas ça aux autres. »

« Ah je vois. »

« Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, Raito. S'il te plait… Juste s'il te plait… pardonne – moi. »

« Et pour quoi ? Le meurtre ? Le rappel constant de mon appartenance ? Le viol ? Quoique ce soit d'autre que vous ne vous sentez obligez de mentionnez ? »

« Le viol ? »

« Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez de mon corps, mais pour moi ce fut, et cela sera toujours, du viol. » L se raidi derrière lui. « Vous avez peut – être tous les autres à vos pieds Maitre L, attendant le moindre de vos désir et appel mais vous ne m'aurez jamais moi. » Raito se leva du bain, sorti de l'eau maintenant rouge. Il attrapa une serviette dans la panière, il gardait sa dignité dans le domaine en refusant de se promener nu comme les autres. Avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte du couloir ses épaules se firent entourer par deux bras humides par derrière. Un torse secouer de sanglot se colla à son dos et L s'accrocha à Raito comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir.

« Raito. Pitié. »

« Es – ce qu'il y a quoique ce soit pour vous faire plaisir Maitre L ? »

« Pardonne-moi. »

Raito s'arrêta et les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. « Je ne peux pas. » Il se libéra de l'autre homme, rejoignant sa propre chambre.

Il ferma la porte silencieusement et se glissa par terre pour pleurer dans ses bras. Il se força à aller dans son lit où il pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il se réveilla entourer de corps. Mello, Matt, Near et Matsuda étaient couchés en boule autour de Raito sur son lit. Il les observa tous alors qu'il semblait tous se réveiller même pas une minutes après Raito.

« Raito, comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Near en se frottant les yeux comme un enfant.

Raito se força à leur sourire. « Bien, merci à vous. » il le pensait et les autres le savaient.

Raito avait dépassé sa rancœur envers Mello et Near en comprenant qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres de L. Ils étaient comme lui. Acheter et posséder comme des objets.

Matt secoua la tête, ses cheveux rouge vif volant. « On est inquiet pour toi Raito. C'est tout naturel après… »

Raito ferma les yeux, sourit encore, et secoua gentiment la tête. « Ça ira. »

« J'étais vraiment largué. L ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y songerait même pas. Il toujours doux et gentils. » Expliqua Matsuda avec un regard vague. Raito frissonna quand il comprit que Matsuda décrivait comment L était pendant l'acte. « Depuis que tu es arrivé il est tellement différent. »

« Donc c'est bien _moi_. » acquiesça Raito, l'ayant déjà supposé. Il sorti du lit et mit sa seconde tenue de majordome, avec la queue de pie qui descendait élégamment et les gants blanc qui complétait le tout. Il rangea dans sa poche sa montre à gousset argenté. « J'ai du travail maintenant les gars. J'apprécie vraiment votre attention. Merci. »

« Pas de problème Raito. Tu es l'un des nôtres après tout. » Répondit Mello alors qu'ils filaient par la porte. Raito se senti malade à nouveau quand il comprit que ''l'un des nôtres'' se référait aux sex toys de L.

Raito soupira bruyamment et sorti de sa chambre pour aller toquer à celle de L.

« Maitre L ? » appela – t – il en ouvrant la porte pour trouver une masse sous les couettes duveteuse du lit. Raito alla à la fenêtre pour tirer les lourds rideaux bordeaux, le soleil brillant à travers la vitre. Il alla dans la salle de bains retiré ses vêtement ensanglantés pour ne pas que son maitre ne les voient. Sur le chemin du retour de la blanchisserie il prit le plateau de nourriture que Watari venait de terminer. Il fit attention à ne rien faire tomber en chemin.

« Maitre L ? » appela encore Raito qui ne reçut une fois de plus aucune réponse. Raito fronça les sourcils et posa le plateau sur la table de nuit. Il vit le chloroforme qu'ils avaient utilisé la première nuit et réprima un frisson. Raito se retourna pour préparer les affaires de L pour la journée et failli d'avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant un bruit soudain. Il se retourna d'un coup, sa main droite sur sa poitrine et l'autre lâchant les affaires de L. Un bras pâle sortait de sous les draps et avait renversé le plateau de la table basse étalant la nourriture par terre.

« Maitre L ? Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Raito, passant par le mécanisme de l'inquiétude.

« … Je ne veux rien. » Déclara une voix faible alors que le bras retournait sous la couette.

« Quoi ? Mais et votre petit – déjeuner ? »

« … Je ne veux rien. »

Raito opina silencieusement et ramassa la vaisselle au sol. Il les ramena à la cuisine et chercha Watari et des produits frais. Raito embarqua la nourriture dans la chambre de L et guida Watari pour qu'il puisse demander à L quel était le problème au juste.

Raito se mit immédiatement à nettoyer le sol, prenant la nourriture et la mettant dans un seau pour être jeter plus tard. L refusa de parler à Watari et resta caché sous la couette. Raito savait que ça devait être à cause de Kira et lui, et en son for intérieur il en était heureux.

Watari et Raito battirent en retraite après leur essai raté de le faire parler et retournèrent vers les cuisines.

« Ce doit être à cause de ton cheval. Mes condoléances en passant. »

« Ce n'était pas le mien. Et c'est ce que je pense aussi. »

« il était comme ça hier aussi. Il n'a rien mangé. »

« C'est le second jour ? »

« Oui je commence à m'inquiéter. »

« Je vais envoyer les garçons à l'instant. Ils arriveront sûrement à en tirer quelques chose. »

« Je l'espère. »

Raito acquiesça et se débarrassa de la nourriture. Puis il alla prévenir les garçons de la situation qui se précipitèrent pour aller le réconforté. Raito en avait la nausée.

Raito commença ses tâches journalières. Ça avait été une journée morne et il en était heureux. Il n'avait pas eu à voir L et il apprit par la suite que l'interrogatoire des garçons n'avait rien donné.

Même si il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre Raito commençait à être inquiet.

L ne sorti pas de son lit de la journée… ou de celle d'après… ou de la semaine qui suivit. Il n'avait pas mangé ou pris de bain. Il était en train de se laisser mourir juste sous les yeux de Raito.

Raito allait devoir agir.

« Maitre L ? » Appela Raito dans la chambre. Trouvant encore son maitre enterré sous les draps. Raito inspira profondément et souleva la couverture. Il fut choqué par sa découverte. Les côtes étaient visibles à travers la chemise de L et l'homme avait une barbe encore plus longue qu'il y une semaine. Ses cheveux était complétement emmêler et il était étendu avec les écarquillé, vide et déconcentré.

« Laissez – moi s'il vous plait. » murmura L d'une voix faible et écorcher.

« Maitre L, c'est Raito. » Lui dit Raito en s'agenouillant à côté du lit. Light tressailli légèrement, comme si sa conscience retournait dans son corps.

« Raito ? » L le regardait avec des yeux fatigué comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il s'était enveloppé dans le lit.

« Oui mon Maitre ? »

« Tue – moi. »

Raito recula choqué et confus par la requête. « Maitre L ? Qu'es ce qui vous prend ? »

« J'ai tué une part de toi. Il n'est que justice que tu ne me tue à ton tour. »

Raito y réfléchi, il regardait le couteau sur la table d'à côté du dernier repas rejeté par L. Il prit le poignard et le tripota en regardant les yeux de L se fermer.

Il leva la dague au-dessus de sa tête des deux mains, essayant de mettre le plus de force possible dans ses bras. Ses bras tremblaient. En fait, tout son corps tremblait. Il tremblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait affirmer sa résolution.

Il laissa sortir un long cri et plongea la lame en bas, déchirant le tissu et révélant le rembourrage. Du blanc duveteux recouvrait L et Raito, qui avait fait une grande déchirure dans la couette matelassé, des larmes lui dévorant le visage. L le regardait les yeux grands ouvert de confusion.

Raito était à genoux, ses mains serrant toujours le couteau au point d'en avoir les jointures blanches. Des sanglots étranglés s'échappait de son corps tremblant.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire ? Oh dieu, je le veux tellement. » Pleurait Raito. L tressailli à la confession. Il se pencha doucement vers Raito et lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Un changement s'activa dans l'esprit de Raito et il se jeta sur L, le frappant encore et encore avec son poing. L ne se défendit pas alors qu'il se faisait battre, acceptant passivement les coups.

« Je te hais ! Je te hais bordel ! Va te faire mettre ! » Raito pleurais à chaque coup. Finalement, après que les poings de Raito était rouge sang et plein de bleu, et L un amas sanglant hoquetant sur le lit, Raito s'arrêta. Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit la trousse de premier secours dans le placard. Il retourna calmement dans la salle près de L. Il le soigna en utilisant la plupart des bandages dans la trousse.

Raito ne s'excusa pas et L ne demanda rien.

« Je vais arrêter de coucher avec les autres. » dit L.

« Cela va de soi. »

« Je t'aimerais comme il se doit. »

« Oui, tu ferais mieux. »

« Je ne ferais rien sans ton autorisation. »

« Bien entendu. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Bien sûr. » Raito sorti de la chambre.

**Un an plus tard.**

Ce ne fut que quand L révéla l'anneau que Raito réalisa ce qu'il était entrains de faire. Il sursauta doucement, ses yeux s'agrandissant au point de faire concurrence à ceux de L.

« Je sais que ça n'est pas grand-chose, et que je ne suis pas vraiment facile à vivre, mais j'espérais que tu puisse être ''ma fiancée'' d'une certaine façons. Raito n'avait jamais vu L aussi nerveux. Il sourit gentiment et lui releva la tête avec un doigt.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner. » Le visage de L se décomposa et il le regarda incertain. « Je refuse de n'être ''ton épouse'' partiellement. Soit tu me veux comme ton époux soit tu ne le veux pas. Demande correctement. » Le visage de L brillait.

« Epouse – moi ? »

« … Bien sûr » sourit Raito, relevant L pour l'embrasser doucement. L passa ses bras autours des hanches de Raito pendant que leurs observateurs… observaient.

« Félicitation ! » clama Matsuda assit avec son partenaire Mikami. Mello et Near acquiescèrent avant de s'embrasser. Matt sourit en retournant à sa partie d'échec contre lui-même. Watari ouvrit une bouteille de vin pour célébré ça.

L et Raito retournèrent dans leurs chambres plus tard cette nuit-là assez impatients. Ils ne partageaient pas par les mots mais établir le contact par un baiser. Ce ne fut pas comme devant les autres. C'était sauvage et passionner et chauffer le sang de Raito. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, L au – dessus de lui et Raito l'entoura de ses bras et jambes pour être le plus proche possible de l'autre homme. Il ouvrit un œil et tendis le bras pour admirer fièrement l'anneau. La bande d'argent encastrant trois diamant allait parfaitement a son annuaire gauche. Il sourit en partageant un baiser avec L avec qu'une langue ne s'insère dans sa bouche et que ses yeux roulèrent de plaisir. Il remit son bras autour du coup de L et referma les yeux.

Sa langue bougeait avec celle de son ancien maitre, maintenant fiancé. Il soupira de contentement quand L descendit dans son coup en déboutonnant sa chemise. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un esclave L le lui avait fait plusieurs fois mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi agréable. Il avait moins l'impression de baiser et plus l'impression de faire l'amour.

« L… » Murmura Raito en lui retirant sa chemise.

« Raito, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on prenne notre temps cette fois. Je le veux profondément. Mais j'ai peur d'exploser avant, alors faisons-le une fois rapidement puis après on prend notre temps ? »

« D'accord. » opina Raito, laissant L le déshabiller complètement. Tandis que L était occupé avec son propre pantalon, Raito glissa sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau de l'entrejambe de L. Il attendit que L relâche son érection pour la prendre de la main droite. Il senti L trembler au – dessus de lui alors qu'il utilisait ses mains pour se contrôler. Raito joua avec le bout, passant sa langue sur le gland puis dans l'ouverture. Puis il prit la tête dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de va et viens en prenant à chaque fois un peu plus L dans sa bouche qui donnait des coups de reins pour ressentir plus de plaisir.

Avant que Raito n'ait put rentrer dans son jeu L le tira sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face à nouveau.

« Je croyais qu'on devais en finir rapidement ? »

Raito sourit moqueusement. « Désolé de te faire attendre, Oh – Grand – Impatient. » L grogna et le son fit gémir Raito. « Mais tu as peut – être raison. »

« C'est assez évident. » répliqua L, en frottant son érection contre celle de Raito. Raito prit une respiration sifflante avant de sucer les doigts de L pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé plus bas sur L. L le regarda un moment avant de se pencher et de mordiller le téton gauche de Raito. Raito sursauta avant de soupiré et de guider les doigts de L vers son entré.

L compris rapidement ce qu'il voulait et inséra immédiatement deux doigts. Raito s'arqua et laissa sortir dans un souffle court : « Oui, comme ça. »

L leva les yeux au ciel comme si il voulait dire ' Bien sûr, je _sais _comment le faire, Raito espèce d'idiot. Maintenant ferme – là et gémit.'

Raito aurait en temps normal rit de ses interprétations de l'action, mais il était actuellement occupé à apprécier l'arrivée d'un troisième doigt et le mouvement à l'intérieur de lui.

« C'est bon, dépêche – toi et pénètre – moi ! » ordonna Raito et L ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

Raito et L gémirent à l'unisson quand L entra. Raito aimait cette sensation de pénétration, surtout si l'amour y été inclus.

« Je t'aime » murmurait L dans l'oreille de Raito à chaque pousser. Comme une prière.

Raito ne pouvait que gémir et s'accrocher à lui en réponse. Ça se finit soudainement, avec les deux hommes relâchant leurs semences, Raito entre les deux et L en lui. Ils restèrent étendus ensemble après, dans la béatitude qui suit le sexe.

« Je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas tué. » ricana L doucement.

« Je le suis aussi. » affirma Raito. L se tourna vers lui avec un visage plein d'espoir. « Les draps aurait été un véritable calvaire à nettoyer. » L lui fit la tête en sachant que Raito n'était pas le moins du monde sérieux.

« Je t'aime. »

« Oui, oui. Je sais. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je sais que ça l'est. »

« Je suis honnêtement, vraiment profondément amoureux de toi, Yagami Raito. »

Raito sourit à L et se pencha pour lui donner un petit baiser. « Moi aussi L. »

*~*Yaoi*~*

**Sex 'n'Love : **_**Okay les gens, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que c'est allé vite et que c'était bâclé et pas assez détailler… en fait je ne serais étonner si votre matière grise coule de vos oreilles après ça. MAIS j'espère que ça en valait la peine. :D Je voulais au départ que ce soit un parfait 'innocent' one – shot. Et puis j'ai été prise par l'ambiance. JE N'AI PAS PU M'EN EMPÊCHER ! D : Si ma stupidité a cassé quoi que ce soit, dite le moi, je pourrais sûrement le réparer. Ou pas.**_

_**Beaucoup d'amûûûr'**_

_**Sex' n'Love.**_

_**Alecton :**__ Ok ce one – shot a beaucoup de retard et il doit vous paraitres assez bizarre. Je vous vois vous dire : « Mon Dieu mais qu'es ce qu'elle lit Alecton ?! » D'abord je trouve cet OS génial, même si les persos en bave. Deuxio l'image de la fic l'a dit : Désolée de ne PAS être Désolée. P. Tertio de toute façon ça reprend point par point la formule classique du Yaoi : _Seme _viol _Uke, _les deux tombe amoureux, finissent ensemble et THE END. Na. _

_J'ai fini de le traduire à la fac et je me demande si je ne devrais pas avoir honte pour ça mais je suis assez overbooker en ce moment. Alors une petite review pour m'encourager et encourager l'auteur original ?_

_PS : en voulant revérifier le Disclaimer de l'OS je me suis aperçue que j'avais traduit la fin du Lemon dans le doc du chapitre deux de Curious Urges and pursuit In Denial._

_Re PPS : je suis en CM d'archéologie et le prof nous montre une vidéo de L'INRAP ou une nana s'extasie à un point ou on se demande si on ne regarde pas un porno… WTF ?!_


End file.
